Eternally Yours
by d1sT0rT3D-L0v3
Summary: Shindou Shuichi never met his father. And to be truthful, he never wanted to. But when a disturbing photograph changes everything, he realizes some secrets are better left buried. Especially ones like his father's.
1. Prologue

Eternally Yours - Prologue

* * *

A woman, perhaps in her early twenties, sat delicately atop a hospital bed, sweat decorating her good-natured face. Raven hair flowed down over her shoulders, limp and in desperate need of a trim. Despite her ragged appearance, Miss Asuka Shindou couldn't have been happier. A large smile decorated her face as she looked at her newborn son, whom she and her fiancee had already decided to call Shuichi, in honor of Asuka's recently deceased father. Carefully, Asuka touched her son's sleeping face, and he stirred slightly, reaching a tiny hand out to nothing in particular.

"Miss Shindou?" The nurse's light voice made Asuka jump slightly, startling Shuichi and making him cry loudly.

"What's the matter?"

"A man outside asked me to give this to you. He said you were his fiancee.... is this true?" The nurse, whose name tag read Yoko, described the man, and Asuka's face broke into another smile.

"Yes, that's him." She said, over the sound of Shuichi's wails. "He's here? Can't he come in and see me?"

Yoko winced. "He just gave me an envelope and told me to give it to you. He said he had something important to attend to....although I personally couldn't see what would be more important then his own newborn..." Shaking her head, the nurse gave the envelope to Asuka, who stared at it in confusion.

"I don't understand... he said he'd be here..."

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'll be back in about ten minutes, so you can read the letter in private." Softly, Yoko closed the door behind her. Asuka waited until she heard her soft footsteps; then she opened the white envelope. A couple of dollar bills and a folded piece of notebook paper fell out. She picked up the paper and unfolded it, Shuichi's cries growing softer as he once again grew tired. The radio next to the bed crackled with static, but Asuka ignored it, her eyes focused on the paper in her hand.

* * *

_My Dear Asuka-chan,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to give you this in person, but I have to catch the earliest flight I can to America, and the hospital is quite out of my way. I gave this to a nurse yesterday when I drove you here, and told her to give it to you after our son was born. I hope this finds you and little Shuichi well. _

_As you have probably already guessed, our engagement is off. I'm traveling to the United States, probably as you read this, and I have no intention of returning to Tokyo. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's for the best. _

_I can practically see your face as you read this, but don't try to place the blame on me. We were both drunk that night Shuichi was conceived, and I never wanted a kid. I suggested you get an abortion, but you nearly bit my head off. So it's in your hands now. _

_I know your parents didn't want you marrying me, and I know they won't support you and Shuichi. However, I didn't have any money when I wrote this letter, so enclosed is about seven dollars. Buy what you need with it. _

_I'm very sorry, Asuka-chan. I'd like you to remember that I am eternally yours, and will have you in my thoughts. It wasn't your fault, it was completely mine. I love you, and will miss you. I have to go now. My flight leaves in about thirty minutes, and the beer I had with dinner isn't agreeing with me. Best wishes. _

_Eternally yours.

* * *

_

"Eternally yours?" Asuka asked softly, tears welling up in her purplish eyes. "H-He said that the night he asked me to marry him..."

* * *

Asuka, I love you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life. Please accept this ring as a token of my love, and know that I will be yours, eternally. Will you marry me?

* * *

"You damn liar." She said, her voice hoarse and scratched. "How are you mine when you're out in America?" Angrily, she bent her head and began to cry. Shuichi stared up at his mother, his own eyes red and rimmed with tears. The untuned radio next to the hospital bed flickered to a random station and began to play rock music. Soon enough, the station fizzed out, and was replaced with a Japanese techno station, the music soft and catchy. Angrily, Asuka smacked the radio until it sullenly shut off.

But the music notes would remain in Shuichi Shindou's head.


	2. Work Day

Ch. 1

Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Eternally Yours! I hope you enjoy it! A few things:

1. I'm basically going by the manga (not completely, but mostly). In the manga, the characters are more interesting and complex (Suguru has a pretty different personality in the manga, so if you think he's acting OOC, and you've only seen the anime, that's probably why XD)

2. Keep in mind this is my first time writing a fanfiction that is not InuYasha centered. So if it's weird ::quotes Sakano-san:: please, tell me so! Please, tell me so!!!

3. The part about Aizawa-san isn't meant to be insulting to anyone in a wheelchair or with a mental handicap. ::nervous glance:: But it is meant to be insulting to Taki XD Also, about that part, Taki isn't technically declared mentally ill, but I decided to assume he would have been, sooner or later. After all, being that obsessive isn't exactly healthy. But once again, it's NOT an insult! It's merely something that Shuichi thinks, and not meant to be offensive at all. So please, don't flame me for it.

4. If you take the time to read it, please take the time to review it?

* * *

"_Doko ni mo, tomaranai, mitasanai emo-" _Those words echoed across the studio, off-key and screechy.The pink haired vocalist frowned at his mic, tapping it stupidly. "Is this thing on?"

That simple comment was enough to send their producer up a wall. The bespectacled man crumpled into a tiny ball on the floor and began sobbing pitifully. At the keyboards, Suguru Fujisaki plunked his head into his hands and sighed.

"Mr. Shindou, you need to get your act together right now." Suguru tapped a few keys on the synthesizer. "Shall we begin again?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Fujisaki." Shuichi pouted, flicking the buttons on his mic. "We can't sing correctly until Hiro's here, anyway!" The singer folded his arms and shook his head. "So I'm waiting."

This response caused a reaction from the blonde American, who had been sitting placidly on a wooden chair only moments before. In seconds, the American was up, with his magnum out and pointed at Shindou's head. "Hiroshi said he was going to be thirty minutes late." Mr. K. began, his American accent loud and obvious. "That is thirty minutes of free time that you two"-he nodded at Shuichi and Fujisaki- "could use to your advantage. This next few weeks will decide if we trounce Nittle Grasper, or go back to being opening acts. Understood?"

Shuichi nodded, his terrified eyes glued on the gun. Suguru smirked and raised the volume on the synthesizer.

"Are you ready, Mr. Shindou?"

"Yeah..." Shuichi, still pouting, grabbed the mic from Mr. Sakano. The producer smiled weakly.

"The mic's on..." Sakano said timidly. Shuichi glared at him.

"I _know _it's on." Shuichi said, reattaching the microphone to its stand. Mr. Sakano quailed under the vocalist's fury, and sank back into his chair, muttering his apologies.

"Can we start now?" Fujisaki asked impatiently, checking his wrist watch. The sixteen year-old ran a hand through his dark green hair and shot Shuichi an angry look. "We've already wasted ten minutes."

"Fine, fine." Shuichi rolled his violet eyes and nodded at his keyboardist. Fujisaki flicked a switch on the synthesizer, and the opening to the 'Rage Beat' began to play. Shindou tapped his foot, waiting for the opening to end. The rolling notes sounded in his head, and his mind wandered back to the first time he had heard the song in concert. Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse, to be exact. As an opening act for their old rivals ASK. Of course, ASK wasn't a real rival anymore. Not since their lead singer, Taki Aizawa had suffered a fatal accident, which had rendered his legs paralyzed. Which had in turn driven him to the brink of insanity.

No one wanted to pay to see a band that had a lead singer in a wheelchair. Not to mention one on the verge of being admitted to a loony bin, after all.

Shuichi didn't want to be insensitive, but he did feel sort of thankful to whomever had pushed Taki in front of that car. The papers had reported that the said car had been traveling at a normal speed, and that the driver had seen a figure shove the singer into the street. But the culprit was either very elusive or very rich, because no arrests had been made. ASK had proven to be more trouble then they were worth, what with Taki threatening Eiri Yuki and Shuichi with everything under the sun, and now that he was out of the way, Shuichi could concentrate a bit more on his singing.

But obviously not enough.

"Mr. Shindou!!" Suguru's angry voice cracked into Shuichi's head, and he winced.

"What's wrong?"

"You missed your opening!" Suguru complained, his brown eyes flashing. "If you continue moving at this rate, I might as well qu-"

K clicked his gun. "Care to finish that sentence?"

"No thank you." Fujisaki responded cooly, but Shuichi could see his bandmate's jaw clench. Shuichi smirked and was about to say something about it, but he heard a car stopping out front, and he turned toward the door to investigate the driver.

A young man, around Shuichi's age, stepped into the studio, his long auburn hair running loosely down his back. He carried a guitar case, and wore a good-natured smile. His usual outfit of black jeans and a white t-shirt had been replaced with a Seguchi Tohma-like outfit; a collared blue shirt with fancy black pants.

"I'm sorry!" The guitarist said, flashing his smile at everyone in the studio. "Ayaka-chan was running late, so our date ran late. And I didn't even have time to go home and change."

"It's fine, Mr. Nakano." Fujisaki said, not even raising his head to look at him.

"As long as you're here, Hiro!!" Shuichi yelled happily, his eyes sparkling. He always felt he sang better with Hiro, than without him. He supposed it was the fact that he and Hiroshi had planned to become rock stars since... what, fifth grade?

It was surprising that the two had stuck to that goal.

Shaking all negative thoughts out of his head, Shuichi grinned back at Hiro and motioned for the guitarist to go to his regular spot.

"I can sing, now, Fujisaki!" Shuichi said, throwing a childish smile Suguru's way. Fujisaki returned it with a serious glare.

"Let's see if you can walk your talk, then." Fujisaki replied, causing Shuichi to fume in anger. Hiro winced, taking off his sunglasses. No matter what happened, Shuichi and Fujisaki could never seem to agree on anything. Whether it was the beat of the music or the concert costumes, the two always clashed in decision.

"Hit it, Hiro!" Shuichi yelled, his throat feeling light and clear. Which was, in his opinion anyway, the perfect way to sing. Hiro flashed a thumbs-up Shuichi's way, and struck the opening chord on his guitar. Suguru joined in the song, his fingers flying on the keyboard.

_Just like Seguchi's..._ Shuichi thought blandly. He quickly shook off his thoughts, and opened his mouth, expelling the words easily and without trouble.

_"Obieta mezuki de, iradatsu omoi-"_ Shindou stopped again. Something was missing.... He turned to his bandmates, only to see Hiro's guitar leaning against a chair, not being played. "Mr Nakano?" Fujisaki had unplugged his synthesizer and was frowning toward the open door that lead out into the hall.

"Mm-hm! Oh yeah! I've never tried their food.... what time-? Oh, of course! When should I pick you up? Seven? Sounds great! Later!" A beep was heard, and Hiro strolled back into the studio, four pairs of eyes on him.

Fujisaki spoke first. "Mr. Nakano, need I remind you that we have a concert coming up? There's no time for antics such as these! In fact, I -"

"Hey Shuichi, would you mind if I took off early today?" Hiro cut in, ignoring the young keyboardist, who looked annoyed.

Shuichi bit his lip. In truth, he'd rather Hiro stayed here and practiced, but he just couldn't bring himself to deny his best friend.

"No problem, Hiro!" Shuichi said, easily plastering on a huge fake smile."Say hello to Ayaka-chan for me!"

"Mr. Nakano!" Fujisaki's voice trailed after Hiro, as the redhead flashed the "V" sign while he exited the studio.

"Well.... I suppose if Hiro's gonna take off, I'm gonna get going too." Shuichi announced, grabbing his green backpack.

"Mr. Shindou!" Fujisaki opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quietly. "Fine, fine, but I expect you both to be ready to practice tomorrow."

"No problem, Suguru!" K grinned, clicking his gun.

Sakano sighed and crumpled into a puddle on the ground, sobbing desperately.

And Shindou Shuichi, backpack in hand and cell phone to ear, dialed a familiar number, a wide smile on his tanned face.

"Yuki! I'm coming home now!"

* * *


	3. Phone Calls

Ch. 2. Eternally Yours

Hey everyone... thanks for reviewing :huge smile: Well, a few things about this chapter: In the manga, there's only one man who offers Kitazawa ten dollars for Eiri, but in the Anime, there are two. So that's why there's two in this fanfiction. Just thought you ought to know.

* * *

It was a huge apartment, but a quiet one, as well. Geometric paintings decorated the walls, and -thanks to Shuichi- some writing awards were now framed and visible to all who visited Eiri Yuki's apartment.

Not that many people visited.

Mika used to come all the time, when she was trying to convince Yuki to marry Ayaka. And Tatsuha had come here, that one time he tried to molest Shuichi, of course. And who could possibly forget Aizawa's charming visit?

_But still... _Eiri thought, miserably. _I'm still that lonely 'American' kid I always was. Even Seguchi thought I was mixed when he first met me. In fact, the only person who ever knew I was Japanese was... him..._

He felt quite silly, not being able to think the man's name. After all, it had been seven years, this coming April. Seven long, excruciating years. Eiri smiled, bitterly, remember how terrified he had been, the night he had spent in that hospital. After Seguchi found him, his hands covered in blood, holding a handgun, the young keyboardist had taken him to New York Medical Center. All Eiri could remember was that he had cried the whole way. And Seguchi had cried with him.

He lay awake, that long night. For he felt that if he closed his eyes, even for a second, he'd open them to see the tutor standing over him, his eyes glazing over with anger and passion.

And that voice... that damn voice...

He didn't know which voice he hated more; his immaturesixteen year old voice, or his tutor's silky one. That voice...

Really, when he thought about it, Kitazawa -he cringed at the name- hadn't said anything strange to him before he died. Being the son of a priest didn't help Eiri's childish fears, and he had awoken many times during his sixteenth year, in cold sweat, feeling ghostly hands reach for him. But he had always been hallucinating, or dreaming, and as he entered seventeen, the hands stopped, the voices stopped, and he began to block out all emotion.

Sighing, Eiri tried his best to recall exactly what had happened that night. Clicking the save button on his laptop, he leaned back in his chair and closed his golden eyes.

_The man... the man with the light auburn hair... gasping, as the bullet entered his chest..._

_His pearly white shirt becoming stained with vermillion droplets..._

_The other two men... lunging for the young boy with the gun..._

_And then, he had shot them too. Because he was scared. And had no other alternative. _

The phone rang.

Eiri scowled and reached for it, his heart pounding in his chest. "Hello?" He answered nonchalantly, as if he had not just been recalling the memories that had turned him into such a cold-hearted novelist.

"Is this Mr. EiriYuki?" A quiet voice could be heard on the other end, and Eiri thought for a minute it might be Seguchi.

But then again, Seguchi Tohma never _ever _called Eiri by his penname. Not once, not ever. Seguchi had always been careful about that.

"Who is this?" Eiri asked, not without a touch of rudeness.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry. I believe you know me: Fujisaki Suguru? I'm part of your..." Suguru paused for a moment, looking for the right word. "Of your... companion's band." He finished. Eiri smirked; he could just see the expression on Fujisaki's face now. Companion? That made Shuichi sound like a dog.

Although, that was a pretty decent adjective for the boy.

Eiri shook his head, smiling faintly. "You're that green-haired shrimp... Seguchi's cousin?"

The boy on the other end bristled. "Yes, I am Seguchi's cousin..." Suguru said, choosing to ignore the shrimp comment. "I was wondering if Mr. Shindou had arrived at home yet?"

"That damn brat isn't home yet, thank God..." Eiri said. "And how the hell did you get this number?"

"Mr. Sakano gave it to me. I was to call and remind Mr. Shindou of our practice tomorrow. He has been a bit... loose with the band."

"Huh. If I remember, I'll tell him." Eiri said, shrugging.

"Please do remember.We're in a bit of a tight spot. Mr. K. is currently trying to get our band a slot on a new music sh-"

Eiri hung up, cutting off the annoying shrimp. He mentally reminded himself to change his phone number. It wasn't like he needed members of Bad Luck calling here too.

Speaking of Bad Luck, where was the brat? Eiri checked the small clock on his desk. Shuichi should have been home half an hour ago. Unworriedly, Eiri stood and walked to the kitchen, mulling over what to make for dinner. He'd barely decided on two cups of microwaveable ramen (he hadn't been to the grocery store in a week) when a frantic knock came at his door.

"Yuki? Yukiiii!" Shuichi's voice rammed against Eiri's door, giving the novelist a headache.

"What the hell's wrong with you! I'm coming!" Eiri yelled back, rubbing his temples. The golden haired man walked to the front door and pulled it open, revealing the panting vocalist.

"Sorry I'm late... some jerk knocked me over on the train!" Shuichi mumbled, rubbing his own head. "I hate old people."

Eiri suppressed a smile. "Whatever. I'm going to the store; cook your own dinner, if you're hungry."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!" Shuichi whined. "We never do things as a couple anymore!"

"We never did those things to begin with!" Eiri argued, his temper flaring. He was about to go into one of his rants, when the phone rang again.

"Oh shoot... I gave Hiro our number, just in case he ever needed to call..." Shuichi said, flushing. Eiri glared.

"Yeah, and Seguchi's errand boy gave that short kid _my _number too!" The novelist frowned at his lover, grabbing his long coat from the hook by the door.

"Sorry, sorry..." Shuichi mumbled, picking up the phone. "Eiri Yuki's residence, Shindou speaking!" The pink haired youth listened for a moment, then his eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! How did you get this number!"

"Who is it?" Eiri mouthed, curious. Shuichi waved him away, which surprised the writer.

"Yeah, that's right! Mm-hm! How are things? God, I haven't talked to you in forever!" Shuichi laughed. "You watch the news? Aw, I know! How lucky am I! Don't worry, you're still my number one!"

Eiri stopped putting on his coat. Number one? Who the hell was the brat talking to?

"Tomorrow night? Sure, no problem! What time... around seven, maybe?" Shuichi chattered on, Eiri's anger rising higher and higher until he finally couldn't contain himself. Angrily, he grabbed the phone. He deserved to know just who was asking his lover out on a date. Eiri lifted the phone to his ear, ready to give whoever it was an earful. But as he opened his mouth, the person on the other line continued speaking, unaware that Shuichi no longer possessed the phone.

"Seven's perfect, sweetie! God, I can't wait to see you! It's been so long..." The female on the other end sighed. "I've missed you so much, darling!"

Eiri dropped the phone.


	4. No Idea

Wow... An update. I'm terribly sorry for being away so long. Without further ado, here's chapter four! Oh, but first...

NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE: I'm probably going to change my penname (yes, again) because NO one can remember it. TT Just thought you should know.

* * *

"Seven's perfect, sweetie! God, I can't wait to see you! It's been so long..." The female on the other end sighed. "I've missed you so much, darling!"

Eiri dropped the phone. He felt his lover bristling on the other side of the room.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, his voice wary and nervous. Eiri whirled around to face the vocalist, his face contorted in fury. Shuichi backed away, eyes wide.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ I'll tell you what's wrong! You've been banging some chick under my nose, _that's _what's wrong!" Eiri yelled.

The pink haired boy whimpered. "Yuki... That's my-"

"And you know what else is wrong! I rearranged my whole damn life for you, and you repay me by picking up some whore, and-"

"YUKI!" Shuichi squealed, his face matching his hair. "Don't talk that way in front of-"

"In front of your whore? I'll talk whatever way I damn well please!" Eiri scowled at Shuichi, lifting the phone back up to his ear. The novelist was armed and ready to deliver some serious insults to whoever was on the other line.

The woman was still chattering on, completely oblivious to whatever was going on in Eiri Yuki's residence. "Your sister is fine, but she misses you. She's in America, did I tell you she got accepted to a college there? I was so excited, baby!"

Eiri blinked. _Why was the whore talking about Shuichi's sister? _

"Not to mention _I _miss you! And don't ask why, you're my _son _for God's sake!"

Eiri gagged. _Son? Her son!_ Shuichi, realizing what had happened, cringed and stole the phone away from Yuki.

"Mom...? Do you want to talk to Yuki?" He listened for a bit, then held the phone out to the blonde, who took it rather sheepishly.

Yuki swallowed. "Hello, is this Mrs. Shindou?"

"Miss Shindou, to be precise!" The voice on the other line chirped. "And is this _the _Eiri Yuki?"

"Naturally. It's quite the pleasure to speak to the mother of my..." Eiri stopped, biting his lip.

"Your lover?" Miss Shindou giggled. "Don't worry, I know already. Who doesn't? It's all over the news!"

"Yeah..." Eiri sighed. "Do you have a problem with it...?"

"No, of course not! Well, I mean, I had a bit of trouble adapting at first... When I heard it on the radio, I fell down the stairs... broke my arm... had to be in therapy for a few weeks... but I'm perfectly okay now!"

Eiri blinked again. "Whoa. Sorry about that."

"No problem at all! As long as little Shuichi's happy... that's all that matters! Speaking of happiness, I'd be overjoyed if you would join me and my son tomorrow for dinner... you free, Mr. Yuki?"

"You can call me Eiri..." Yuki purred. Shuichi noticed the tone in his lover's voice, and made a face.

"Well then, Eiri, you can drop yourself and Shu-chan off at my house tomorrow evening, around seven!" Miss Shindou said, laughing. "I look forward to it!"

"As do I." Yuki hung up the phone. Shuichi stared at the novelist for a second, then burst out giggling.

"You thought she was my _lover?_" He shrieked. "Yuki, she's young, but not THAT young."

"How old is she, anyway?"

Shuichi flushed. "Thirty- six... She had me with some guy when she was seventeen. The day I was born was the day he ran off to the United States. We've had no contact with him since."

Eiri sighed. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the damn brat. "What about your sister, then?"

"Maiko was my aunt's child..."

"Then why is she _your _sister, brat?"

"'cause my aunt died. Cancer, you know..." Shuichi's voice didn't have the lilting tone it usually did. Instead, it was replaced with a remorseful, almost depressed one.

"... I'm sorry." Yuki shrugged. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. Hiro's the only one who knows anything about it."

"Yeah, I figured that. Um... where does your mother live, anyway?"

"You can call her Asuka. And she lives in Yokohama. It's not too far. You really don't have to come, you know..."

"I told her I would. And I will." Yuki gave his love an uncharacteristic grin. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Damn. Crappy chapter. Oh well. On to the next! Whee...

Anyways, sorry that this is different from the manga. I'm perfectly aware that Shuichi has a dad in the manga, but... well, he doesn't in here. XD

And remember! I'm changing my penname soon!


	5. Shattered Remains

**NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE: PENNAME SWITCH! Okay, now that I've got your attention: my new penname is going to be X-Reverie-X but I am not, I repeat, am NOT going to change it until at least chapter six so. Because I need to TELL people! Hehehe. So remember, X-Reverie-X! **

You should all be very happy: the story is FINALLY going to get interesting.

* * *

Eiri scratched his head, trying to keep his golden flecked eyes on the road with the hyper singer next to him making cow noises. Shuichi had been ecstatic since they had gotten in the car, since finding out his very own hit cd was what Eiri listened to while he was tending to his affairs. Eiri protested. After all, he couldn't help the fact that he found the cd good! But Shuichi would hear none of this; The pink haired boy insisted on singing along to every song, and scoffing at Fujisaki's solos, claiming that the keyboardist thought too much of himself. After the entire twelve track cd played, Eiri switched it over to a Nittle Grasper cd, autographed by _the _Tohma Seguchi himself. Shuichi made no protests, and sang along to this as well, grating on Eiri's nerves with every word.

At last, when the novelist thought he could take it no more, the cd ended, and the vocalist switched the station to some techno, which was - thankfully - wordless. So Shuichi had begun to make farm animal noises. And Eiri, his hands gripped tightly on the wheel, mumbled curses under his breath, wondering how anyone could possibly be so damn immature.

"Yuuuuuuuki?" Shuichi drawled, mimicking an Osakan accent. Eiri tightened his hands on the wheel.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Eiri lied. In truth, they were twenty minutes away, but that wasn't information he wished to part with.

"Awwwwwww!" Whined Shuichi, twirling a bit of magenta hair between his fingers, which he had drawn finger puppets on to amuse himself. He was silent for a blissful moment. Then he piped up again. "Yuuuuuuki?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry..."

Eiri sighed. "There's peanuts in the glove compartment. Seguchi gave them to me. You'd think after knowing me for forever, the guy would realize I detest nuts."

Ignoring the double entendre, Shuichi popped open the department to find a container of salted cashews. The expiration date was three years previously, but Shuichi couldn't find the strength to care. He threw a few cashews into his mouth, cracking down on them with a vengeance.

"Eiri?"

"What?"

"Your nuts suck."

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of a small condo. Eiri looked up, surprised at how small Asuka Shindou's residence was. He unlocked the car door, and motioned for his lover to get out. The two men stood by the novelist's beige car, staring up at the house. Eiri felt a strange sense of foreboding, which was apparently shared by Shuichi, judging on how the giggles had died away from the singer's face.

"You gonna knock?" Eiri offered, glancing sideways at his lover. Shuichi nodded and stepped up to the door, ringing the small, dingy doorbell. The two heard a shriek from inside, and the door was flung open to reveal a petite woman, who looked not much older than thirty.

"Shu-chan!" The woman threw her arms around the pink haired boy, who blinked and then grinned widely.

"Hey mom!" He said, his smile growing larger with every passing second. "Yuki, meet my mother!"

"...hi." Eiri suddenly felt shy, in a way he hadn't since eighth grade, when he had been ridiculed for his hair color. It wasn't that he felt something for the woman (that was sick and wrong, in Eiri's mind). But she had a quality... something that he felt wasn't quite right.

"Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!" Asuka Shindou grinned and gestured to the tiny condo that lay behind her. A small living room, with a single couch, a small, splintered table, and a small tv was all that Eiri could see. He looked at the narrow flight of stairs, which lead to her bedroom and bathroom, or so he presumed. A dinging sound erupted from her kitchen, and she spun around with a yelp. "The food's done!" And with that, Asuka rushed off into the kitchen, tripping over her slippers as she went.

"She's a little..." Eiri started, not wanting to insult his lover.

"A little weird? Yeah, I know." Shuichi smiled. "But she's my mom!"

"I can see why you turned out like you did..." Eiri muttered under his breath. The two stepped into Asuka's house, closing the door tightly.

"Tonight, we're having ramen!" Asuka announced, the smile still on her face. "Shu-chan told me you were partial to miso ramen, Eiri-san?"

"I am." Eiri admitted, taking the steaming bowl from Shuichi's mother. He set it down on the small table, and then thoughtfully pulled out a chair for the cook herself. The three sat down, not awkwardly.

"So...? How's life been treating you boys?" Asuka asked, her eyes alight with the same light that Eiri so favored in his Shuichi.

"It's _great_! We might get to perform in Zepp Tokyo, with Nittle Grasper as our opening act! Wouldn't that be just awesome?"

"Of course!" Asuka sighed dreamily. "I still have that picture of you and Hiro when you two were just entering high school... you two had just decided to have a band. It's so sweet!"

"Oh, I wanna see!" Shuichi bounced up and down. "Can we go look for it?"

"Yeah, of course! Want a tour of the house, Eiri-san?" Asuka asked, smiling cheekily at Yuki, who nodded slowly. The three got up, returned their plates to the small kitchen (which contained a tiny refrigerator, decorated with newspaper clippings from the first time that Yuki and Shuichi's relationship had become public) and began to climb the narrow stairs, Eiri nearly smashing his head on the door frame. They ascended into a tiny room, which Eiri assumed was what Asuka used as an attic.

"Wow, mom... you're still such a pack rat..." Shuichi said affectionately. This was a true comment; boxes and drawers littered the whole room, filled with pictures, photo clipping, and other random memories. Eiri smiled softly. In a way, he'd wished his parents would have been like this: his father didn't take pictures ("It steals your soul!" His father often said.) But Eiri would have liked to have at least one picture of him, Mika and even the perverted Tatsuha. It might have been nice. Shaking his head violently, Eiri cleared the picture from his mind. He began to leaf through the boxes at Asuka's command.

"It's a small picture... you'll recognize it as soon as you see it. There's Hiro, holding a guitar, and Shuichi with a marker for a microphone!" She squealed. "It's just darling."

"Mom..." Shuichi admonished her, giggling. The three sifted through the piles of memories, stopping every so often to comment on them.

"I found it!" Asuka shrieked, brandishing a photo album in the air. "It's in here, I think..." She tossed the album to Eiri, who caught it. Shuichi scurried over to his lover, peering over his shoulder. The novelist paged through the album, finding himself almost laughing at some of the pictures. There was one of Shuichi, wearing a towel for a cape and holding a plunger. Another one showed the pink-haired youth giggling with a girl on his first date.

"Hey look, you liked girls then... what happened?" Eiri quipped. Shuichi grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, keep lookin'." The singer grew bored and began to look through the pictures himself.

"I'm sorry Asuka-san, I don't see the picture..." Eiri reached the end of the photo album and sighed. He was about to toss the album back to Miss Shindou, when he noticed the edge of a photograph sticking out of the cover. Curious, he turned his back to Shuichi and Asuka, and pulled the picture out.

It was at that moment, that everything Eiri had worked so hard for, was shattered.


End file.
